


The Haunting

by KissedByAShadow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Detective Alec Lightwood, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Vacation, Fear, Fluff, Ghosts, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Haunting, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Spirits, unexpected situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedByAShadow/pseuds/KissedByAShadow
Summary: Alec Lightwood had never expected to fall in love, much less while on vacation with his family. But, while the situation at hand seems daunting enough, no one seems to realize that there are much bigger forces at play. And it's only a matter of time before they do - dead or alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something for Halloween ;)  
> Hope you guys enjoy this.

"Did you really need to bring so many suitcases, Izzy?" Alec huffed, lugging yet another enormous bag out of the trunk of their car as he glared at his sister.

She smiled in response. 

"Of course, big brother." She drawled, twirling her hair around a finger as she looked up at him, a shit eating grin on her face. Beside them, Jace appeared to be wrestling with a jumble of purses, another suitcase lying open a few feet away from him. 

"Izzy!" He yelled, just as an exceptionally bright pink strap found it's way around his neck, his hands still tangled around another one. "It wouldn't have killed you to lock them, you know!" He choked out, finally winning the war against the abused piece of leather as he pulled the strap away from his body, raising it in the air triumphantly. 

"Now, where's the fun in that?" She asked, walking over to Jace as she yanked one of the purses out of his hand, dusting it off. Alec swore he would throw them all away one day, she handled them better than she had handled Max as a child. And Alec would know, he'd seen Isabelle feed Max food she had cooked herself with his own eyes. The poor child had been sick for days. And, of course, Izzy had had no idea what was wrong, choosing to blame the sickness on "something in the air" instead.

"Fun?!" Jace yelped, springing to his feet as he glared at her. She shrugged, ignoring his piercing gaze as she walked away, picking up the purses strewn across the floor and dumping them in her suitcase, as if she hadn't just held one of them like it was her first born child itself. 

"Yes, fun." She retorted, zipping the suitcase shut as she spun on her heel to look at Jace. Alec would never understand how she managed to do that without tripping, killer heels adorning her feet. "How else am I supposed to watch you fight with bags like a child?"

Alec snorted.

"I....what?" Jace sputtered out, looking genuinely confused. For a moment, Alec almost felt sorry for him. Almost, until he remembered all the times Jace had driven him insane. Instantly, all thoughts of sympathy went right out the window. 

"What are you three doing?" A booming voice behind Alec suddenly called out, startling him enough to drop the suitcase he had managed to balance precariously between his hand and the car. 

Blushing slightly, he bent over and picked it up again, placing it on his shoe as he lifted his head to look at his mother, Maryse Lightwood, who was just stepping out of the car, a grim look on her face. As much as he hated to admit it, the sight of his mother still made him cower. He may have towered over her, but she was far more intimidating than he ever would be. 

"Nothing." He said quickly, shaking his head slightly as she fixed her gaze on him, pushing her sunglasses up her nose. 

She looked between the three of them for a moment, her gaze shifting from one to the other, before turning away altogether in favor of looking across the car, where her husband and their father, Robert Lightwood, was just getting out. 

"Well." He said, clearly oblivious to the sudden tension that had built up in the atmosphere - Alec wasn't sure when, exactly, it did - as he spoke, his voice amiable. "That was one hell of a ride."

Alec gave a vague noise of agreement.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" He asked, gesturing towards the huge building looming over them, ancient and majestic. Alec wasn't sure what had compelled his mother to plan a sudden family vacation - in the middle of the woods, no less - but he had agreed to come anyway. Work wasn't exactly piling up, and he was sure Lydia could manage without him for a week. Max couldn't be there immediately, but he had promised to come meet them in a day or two, when his schedule finally cleared up, and Isabelle and Jace had been easy to convince. It wasn't exactly easy being one of the best forensic pathologists in New York or a personal trainer, both of them had a steady stream of clients flowing in all day every day. If anything, they'd been waiting for the opportunity to take a break.

And here they were. 

"Yeah." Alec said, gesturing vaguely at the hotel with one hand, his other one still holding one of his sister's many, many suitcases upright. 

"Let's go inside."

 

* * *

 

 

Half an hour, they were checked in, his parents in one room, and the three of them in another. How he'd ended up in the same room as two of the most annoying people on the planet, he had no idea, but he strongly suspected that it had something to do with Isabelle managing to convince their father that they'd be absolutely fine in a three bedroom booking instead of in separate bedrooms. 

He hadn't had any say in  _that_ idea, mind you. 

And so they sat on the bed in Isabelle's room, her hands laden with clothes as she sorted through them, trying to find something that Alec couldn't care less about. Jace held a plush pillow in his arms, crushing it to death as he shouted profanities at its sorry state, and Alec...well, Alec held a huge heap of worry.

He didn't like this place. There was something off about it.

They'd ended up on floor thirteen, which had, unsurprisingly, managed to scare Jace. Izzy hadn't thought much of it, and neither had Alec, to be honest. He was a detective, for heaven's sake. 

But that didn't mean the place wasn't creepy.

Or, as he preferred to call it, defective.

The walls were in serious need of a recoat of paint, and Alec was on the verge of finding himself a broom and dusting the cobwebs off ceiling in the hallway, and in their bedroom, on his own. A spider had fallen right onto his head while he was walking here, and that event had not been pretty. At all.

But it wasn't just the horrifying state of the place that had Alec feeling uneasy. There was something about it that, embarrassingly enough, made him want to run for the hills. And he would know, he'd investigated his fair share of murder stories. If there was one thing he'd learned, it was that you could never be too careful. The place had a strange aura to it, eerie as it was. He'd hoped he'd be able to relax this vacation, now, he wasn't too sure.

"Anyone hungry?" Jace asked suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts. Alec looked up to find that the pillow Jace had been abusing lay in a corner across the room, it's structure disfigured and sad. Apparently, his idiot of a brother was satisfied with the carnage he had caused, and it thrown it there.

Isabelle perked up in immediately.

"I'm starving." She said, the task at hand evidently forgotten as she looked up at her brothers, a grin on her face. "Dinner?"

"Hell yeah." Jace said, nodding in a agreement as he stood up. He smirked at Izzy, a wicked gleam in his eyes that she reciprocated.

"Race you downstairs?" He asked.

"You're on."

Alec rolled his eyes as he watched the two run out of the room, their footsteps thundering down the hall. He heard the thumping of Jace's sneakers, followed by the sharp sound of Izzy's heels clanking down the stairs behind him, leaving Alec wondering yet again how she managed to do anything in those things without falling.

And then it was silent.

Sighing resignedly, Alec got up. He wasn't particularly hungry, but he also wasn't in the mood to have another argument with his father about not spending enough time with the family or something like that.

He turned around to go, scanning the room for the keys, which he was sure Izzy had carelessly tossed somewhere, when the door swung shut, the sound resonating through the empty room.

Startled, Alec's head snapped up, the door merely a few feet away from him. Scrunching his nose in confusion, he turned around again, only to find the window open. Strange. He hadn't noticed that all this while.

Shrugging it off, he walked up to it and shut it, sliding the lock into place against the draft blowing inside before grabbing the keys from Izzy's bedside table, making his way out of the room as he pulled the door open.

Once outside, he locked the door shut and pocketed the keys, heading towards the staircase. He tried the lights, but they didn't seem to work, even though they had not less than five minutes ago. Alec was seriously done with this place.

Grumbling, he shuffled down the stairs, completely oblivious to the fact that the window had swung open again, banging against its hinges. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm well aware that this is one of those last minute entries, forgive me. 
> 
> Either way, I'd really love to know what you guys thought of this, it's a bit of a new genre for me, so please, do leave a comment below.
> 
> Peace,  
> Dana.


	2. Author's Note

Guys, I really didn't want to get to this, but I am incredibly sorry. 

I'd like to clarify some things first. I live in India, and here, we have a concept called the board exams. For those of you who are unaware of what they are, they're basically a set of exams that we write at the end of tenth and twelfth grade. And, as miserable as this sounds, they basically decide the rest of our lives for us. 

Now the thing is, I hardly have a few months left for preparations. Which is why I won't be continuing this story, not for the next three to four months. I'm really sorry, I never wanted to give up, and I know I've only just started this story. I'm really, truly sorry, but I don't see any way out. 

I'll try my best to upload another chapter before I officially leave the archive (temporarily), but I provide no guarantees.

I know most of you are wondering why I'm so serious about this, but writing is everything to me, and I know it's frustrating as hell to have a discontinued story on your hands. I swear I'll be back in a few months.

Sorry, 

Dana.


End file.
